1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a mobile terminal for digital broadcasting reception and a method for storing digital broadcasting data in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, digital broadcasting provides users with broadcasting service of high quality video and audio as compared to conventional analog broadcasting. An apparatus for receiving digital broadcasting includes a mobile terminal, a receiver for vehicles and home, etc., and can be mounted into a mobile terminal. Interest in digital broadcasting service has recently increased with the development of digital broadcasting and mobile communication technology. More specifically, there has been an increased interest in digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) via mobile terminals.
The DMB service is a broadcasting service through which the users can view and listen to various digital broadcasting programs on multiple channels by means of a personal portable receiver or a vehicle receiver while on the move.
FIG. 1 illustrates a system for implementing a digital broadcasting service. The system includes a data transmission center 10, a satellite 20, and receivers, for example, a mobile terminal 30, a receiver 40 for vehicle use, and a receiver 50 for home use.
The data transmission center 10 compresses and modulates digital broadcasting data (e.g., image, voice, and data signals, etc.), and then transmits the compressed and modulated digital broadcasting data to the satellite 20.
The satellite 20 receives and amplifies the signal from the data transmission center 10, and frequency-converts the signal to transmit the converted signal to the ground.
The receivers 30, 40 and 50 receive the signal from the satellite 20, and demodulate and decompress the received signal to recover and output the original signal.
According to the rapid development of digital broadcasting technology, users can view and listen to clear digital broadcasting without signal noise in vehicles, even when moving at high speeds.
One of the advantages of digital broadcasting is better channel efficiency. In analog broadcasting, only one program is broadcast through one physical channel. With digital broadcasting, however, a plurality of programs can be simultaneously broadcast through one physical channel. As a result, the digital broadcasting service can provide an increased number of programs. Therefore, a need exists for providing program information that allows viewers to easily select a desired program. Services for providing program information are referred to as electronic program guide (EPG) services.
The EPG service provides viewers with various types of broadcasting program information from a broadcasting station (or a cable broadcasting service operator (SO)), such that they can refer to the program information.
When a user desires to store digital broadcasting data in real time while viewing and listening to digital broadcasting using a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal includes a high-performance multimedia module and may not fully store various digital broadcasting data desired by the user because of limited memory capacity.